Say It Isn't So
by MelissaIsLame
Summary: Clare and Eli are happily married. They're finally moving into their first home. Will they get along with their neighbors or will it be high school drama all over again? SUCK-ISH SUMMARY. I promise, the story is actually funny.


**Author's Note: Just so you know, this ONE-SHOT is set in the future. You will know some of the characters in this story, but you will also meet three new characters :) Esme, Mason and Amanda. I can't explain who is who without giving the story away. Read and find out, hope you enjoy!**

"Daddy, it's time to wake up!" Little Esme squealed. "It's moving day."

Little Esme was the product of Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Goldsworthy. She had Eli's dark, straight hair and his infamous smirk. Eli was stoked when he realized that Esme inherited Clare's blue eyes. Esme was Clare and Eli rolled into a nutshell. When she was out with Clare, she was always in cute, bright sundresses and flats. But when she was with Eli, she wore skinny jeans and band tee's with converse shoes. She was now eight years old and attending the third grade.

"Why don't you wake up Mom first?" Eli groaned.

"I did," replied Esme. "She's loading the last of the boxes into Morty."

Eli groaned one last time before getting out of bed. He stretched, walked into the bathroom and did his daily ritual. He washed is face, brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and got dressed. When Eli walked out of the bathroom, Esme was still in the room.

"So, you excited about the move, love?" Eli asked while putting on his shoes.

"Yes, I am." Esme replied. "I can't wait to redecorate my room and see if there are any kid neighbors."

"Yeah, well don't get too excited if there aren't any other kids." Eli chuckled.

"Elijah Goldsworthy! Don't be such a Debbie Downer." Clare walked into the room.

"I was only kidding." Eli smirked. "I heard there were a few kids on the block."  
"Yeah, yeah. We better get going if we wanna settle in before sunset." Clare said walking away.

Eli stood from the bed and continued to put on his accessories. Sometimes he was worse than a girl. He put on his thumb ring and his guitar pic necklace. He escorted Esme out of the room and told her to join Clare outside while he did one final walk-through.

Eli and Clare had went to college after graduating high school. Since Eli was a year ahead of Clare, he also graduated college first. During college, Eli worked part-time and saved up enough money for an apartment. He didn't find anything he liked, until Fiona was leaving for New York and put her loft up for rent. Since she personally knew Eli, she made the rent pretty affordable. Most of the furniture came with the loft, so the only things they had to move were personal items and Esme's bedroom set. He walked downstairs clicking lights off along the way. Walking through the living room brought back a flood of memories.

During college, Clare spent the night a lot with Eli. It was then that he realized he wanted Clare there always. Clare soon moved in with Eli and they immediately starting planning their future. They knew they wanted a small family, but Clare wanted to be married first. It was there, in their loft on the night of their wedding, that Clare finally lost her virginity. Eli was shocked that he held himself back all that time.

Eli walked through the kitchen, pushing the chairs under the table remembering when Clare told him she was pregnant. They were eating dinner and Eli noticed Clare was very quiet. He just stared at her until she felt awkward enough and cracked under the pressure. "Eli, I'm pregnant." Eli smiled at the memory. He never knew why Clare was so nervous, after all, it was what they wanted.

Lastly, he walked into the small bedroom off to the side and stood there for a moment. This was Esme's bedroom. Eli and Clare spent plenty of nights comforting their daughter back to sleep in that bedroom. Another thing Esme inherited from her father was his love for Horror movies. Even though they gave her nightmares, she enjoyed watching them. Eli sighed walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Eli, you alright?" Clare spoke walking back inside.

"Yeah, yeah. Just so many memories are here. I'm kind of sad to leave." Eli mumbled.

"I know what you mean, Green Eyes." Clare smirked. "Look on the bright side, we're moving into our very first, legit home. OUR very own home. There's plenty of time to make new memories."

"I know." Eli sighed. "Let's get going. We don't wanna unload everything in the dark."

Clare started to walk away, heading outside when Eli gently tugged her back.

"One last kiss as a farewell to the loft?" Eli suggested.

Before Clare could object, Eli pulled her into a kiss. Clare smiled into the kiss and tried to back away, only to have Eli pin her against the wall. Eli licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and Clare happily obliged. Eli deepened the kiss even further and Clare tangled her fingers in Eli's hair.

"Ew, gross!" Esme shrieked. Clare gasped and Eli laughed, backing away.

Clare instantly turned red and tried to make an excuse for her and Eli's actions.

"Oh, sweety! Your father and I were just-" "Making out." Esme finished. Clare gasped again.

"Just go back to the car."

"Our daughter is too smart for her own age." Eli laughed.

"Well, she does take after her mother." Clare grinned. "Now let's go."

Eli locked up the loft while Clare and Esme started up Morty. Clare had to drive Morty so Eli could drive the moving van. With one final glance at the loft, Clare and Eli drove off towards their new home.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Clare pulled up to their new home first. It was a big two-story, white house with dark blue shutters. Of course, it had the small white picket fence surrounding the front yard. Such a cliché. Esme immediately ran to the front door, waiting anxiously for Clare to unlock it.

"Now sweety, the bottom bedroom belongs to your father and I. There are two bedrooms upstairs, pick any one you want." Clare stated before opening the door.

"Uh-huh. Okay mom."

As soon as the door swung open, Esme booked it up the stairs. Clare laughed to herself, leaving the front door open and walking back to Morty to gather boxes.

Eli was in the back of the moving van determining what he should move first when he heard footsteps on the ramp.

"Hey new neighbor, thought you might need some help." The man said.

"Yeah, I could." Eli chuckled, turning around to greet his neighbor. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Eli muttered in complete shock.

"Emo boy?" Fitz uttered in shock, as well. "No way!"

"Still with the nicknames, eh Fitzy boy." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that. Old habit." Fitz shrugged. "So, uh, you still want my help?"

"I guess some help is better than no help at all." Eli sighed. "Let's start with the dresser."

Eli and Fitz were carefully walking down the ramp when Esme walked up.

"Daddy, mom wanted to know if you need help?"

"No," replied Eli. "But tell mom to come outside. We have a guest."

"Sure thing." Esme smiled while waving at Fitz. "I'll be back."

Fitz waved back and turned to Eli.

"You had a kid?" Fitz asked. "Who's the unlucky lady?"

Eli chuckled while picking up the dresser again. "You'll see."

Eli and Fitz made it halfway up the sidewalk when Clare appeared.

"Mark Fitzgerald." Clare said while crossing her arms. "What a surprise."

"Clare Edwards?" Fitz was shocked again. "You guys actually made it this far?"

"It's Goldsworthy, now." Clare half-smiled. "And yes, we did."

Fitz continued to help Eli unload the big stuff while Clare unloaded the small things. They talked for a while remembering their high school years. Every now and then, they'd be engulfed in awkward silence. It was weird, considering that they used to be at war and now it's like nothing ever happened.

Clare, Eli and Fitz were sitting on the ramp when a little boy ran up.

"Dad! My team won again!"

"Alright!" Fitz said while high-fiving his son. "Where's your mother at?"

"She went to put her stuff up. She said she would be right out." the boy replied.

Clare and Eli just glanced at each other in complete shock and Fitz just laughed it off. Esme ran up the ramp, stoked to see another kid.

"Hi, I'm Esme."

"I'm Mason." the boy replied.

The kids smiled at each other and walked off to the porch.

"You actually reproduced?" Eli broke the silence. Fitz just shrugged it off. "Yeah. I was pretty shocked myself when my wife told me."

"It's weird at how much people change." Eli spoke. "I never would've guess, Fitz of all people, to have a wife and kid.

"Well, you better believe it." A woman laughed. "I'm Amanda."

Clare smiled and shook her hand. Amanda was the same height as Fitz and was curvy just like Clare. Her hair length was just passed her shoulders and it was straight. The top half of her hair was blonde, while the bottom was dyed black. She wore light, faded skinny jeans and an old, faded AC/DC shirt.

"You know," Eli started. "Fitzy used to pick on me in high school for being 'different', yet he married someone who dresses similar to me."

"I know," Amanda laughed. "He's told me all about his past. We actually met during our time of serving community service."

Eli and Clare let out a small chuckle, unsure if they should be laughing.

"Both of us were trouble makers when we started dating. Eventually, we settled down and got married. Eight years ago, Mason was born." Amanda smiled.

"Eight?" Eli spoke. "Our daughter is eight too."

"Oh, you have a daughter?" Amanda asked happily.

"Yes." Clare responded. "Speaking of the kids, where are they?"

Panic and fear set in for the two fathers. They jumped from the back of the van and searched for their kids. Just as Eli was about to start shouting, Fitz grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Look." Fitz pointed towards the porch steps. Mason and Esme sat side-by-side sipping on their drinks, giggling to each other. Eli calmed down. Clare and Amanda joined their husbands and peered over at their children.

"Look on the bright side," Clare spoke. "At least we don't have to worry about our children repeating history."

"Yeah," Amanda agreed. "We only have to worry about them dating and Prom."

"Dammit!" Eli and Fitz both said in unison.

**Well, what'd you guys think? Of course, Eli and Clare had to be married. Their daughter was adorable. As for Fitz, I wanted to portray him as a decent guy, all grown up. Just thought it'd be funny to see Eli and Fitz kids like each other. **

**Reviews make a happy author.**

**Review Down There :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


End file.
